


Долговые зубы

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Series: Снукер и волшебные существа [4]
Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magic, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: О том, как проблемы волшебного существа становятся твоими проблемами
Series: Снукер и волшебные существа [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Долговые зубы

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Марк Кинг действительно однажды сломал палец на ноге, когда играл в футбол  
> 2) Шон Мерфи действительно женат вторым браком, действительно бросил школу в 13 лет и получал домашнее образование  
> 3) Не верьте автору — Шон замечательно ладит с детьми

— Давай! Давай! Дава-а-ай! Вали его! — кричала зубная фея одному игроку и тут же переключалась на его соперника. — Ну куда ты бьешь? Куда? В ворота надо бить! В ворота!!!

Минут десять назад природная живость ее характера окончательно взяла верх над чувством долга, и она принялась болеть за обе футбольные команды одновременно. Шон Мерфи, наоборот, ни за кого не болел и, разглядывая зрителей на трибунах, маялся в ожидании конца матча.

— Это банши. Тетушки О’Брайен! — прокричала зубная фея ему на ухо, когда он в очередной раз навел бинокль на трех одинаковых беловолосых старух, следящих за полем. — Не пропускают ваших… этих… командных соревнований с самого Гастингса. Говорят, других таких случаев наораться всласть ни одна другая раса не дает.

В этот момент мяч оказался у Кинга, и тот пошел на прорыв. Зубная фея взмыла в воздух.

— Налево смотри! Налево! Пасуй, он свободен! Ну!..

«Мы не спорим с волшебными существами, мы их любим, — терпеливо повторил Шон мысленно. — Мы их просто любим».

_Ни один житель Туманного Альбиона не мог избежать общения с волшебными существами. Их можно было не любить, можно было не обращать на них внимания, можно было сбежать в другую страну или на соседний континент, но даже там скрыться от них еще никому не удавалось._

_Шон Мерфи игнорировал их существование почти четыре десятка лет, пока однажды к нему не прилетели._

_— Тебе машинки дарили? Лошадку? Набор кубиков? Пианино?_

_Шон кивнул._

_— Снукерный стол? Костюм Супермена? Раскраску с зайчиками?_

_— Это на день рождения, — возразил он._

_Раскраску про заячью семью ему подарила тетка со стороны отца, стремившаяся воспитать в нем уважение к семейным узам. Судя по развалившемуся первому браку, одной раскраски оказалось недостаточно._

_— Да без разницы! Зубов-то, зубов у тебя меньше!_

_Действительно, количество подарков «от феи» и количество выпавших зубов отличались разительно. Шон не спорил. Лишь глупцы спорят с математикой._

_— А это значит — что? Что ты мне должен! — торжествующе заключила зубная фея._

_Росту эта фея была типичных четыре дюйма, и на этом все типичное в ней заканчивалось. Вместо платья — штаны хаки и черная майка, вместо палочки — черные очки, и манера разговора — один к одному гавканье соседского бультерьера._

_— Я подскажу вам адрес своего стоматолога. Думаю, он…_

_— Не пойдет. Зубы должны выпасть самостоятельно. Или их должны выбить!_

_Тон феи был категоричен. Он словно намекал, что в случае необходимости фея готова выбивать зубы собственными руками. Шон незаметно поежился. Насилие ему было отвратительно в любых проявлениях._

_— Я не намерен уклоняться от своих обязательств, однако мне казалось, что общественный договор между людьми и феями заканчивается с выпадением последнего молочного зуба, после чего мы лишаемся права требовать подарков, а вы — зубов._

_— Умный, да? — фея неприязненно на него посмотрела. — Я ходила к адвокату. Он говорит, что до появления зубов мудрости все работает._

_Ее голос дрогнул, вызвав у Шона некое подобие сочувствия. Фея, видимо, впервые в жизни пыталась кого-то шантажировать настолько наглым образом._

_— У меня зубы мудрости выросли. Можете проверить стоматологическую карту._

_Зубная фея заложила вираж по комнате и пнула каминную полку с трофеями. Прилетела обратно и зависла перед Шоном._

_— Ладно, хорошо, это долговые зубы, и их надо отдать._

_— Долговые зубы?_

_— Да. Когда фея дарит больше подарков, чем забирает зубов, зубы записывают ей в долг. Если налоговая засечет, у нас есть десять дней, чтобы вернуть долговые зубы с набежавшими на них процентами. Иначе трындец. В налоговой с учетом зубов все строго. Жмоты! Подарков им жалко! Будто на свои кровные покупали! — зубная фея скривилась, однако на этот раз сочувствия Шон не ощутил. Когда речь шла о расчетах с налоговой, безответственность понимания в нем не вызывала._

_— Так вам необходимо… — с некоторым холодком начал он._

_— Да не мне! Дедушке!_

_— Дедушке?.._

_— Дедушке. Он детей любит, подарков надарил, а зубы не собрал. Ты у него тоже в списке имеешься. Что, тебе так трудно взять и помочь старому фею?_

_— Я никогда его не видел… — ошеломленно пробормотал Шон. Нет, в целом ситуации это не меняло, но... — Разве феи-мужчины существуют?_

_— Ну да! А чем они хуже женщин? Или у тебя проблемы с существованием зубного фея? — Кулачки феи сжались. — Считай, что это… как там вы это называете? Ради гендерного равенства. Ты ведь за гендерное равенство, да? У тебя ведь нет с этим проблем_ _?_

 _— Я цивилизованный человек, — сухо ответил Шон_.

— Ты что свистишь? Козел! — зубная фея выкрикнула в адрес судьи еще несколько оскорблений и бросилась к Шону: — Нет, ты видел?! Он же прямо к воротам выходил! А он свистит! Он же не фолил! Он сам ему в ноги кинулся! Он к нему даже не прикоснулся! Вот он сволочь!…

Зубная фея рванулась вверх, но Шон успел ухватить ее за штанину.

— Пусти меня! Это несправедливо! Пусти, сказала! Я ему сейчас…

Центральная тетушка О’Брайен открыла рот.

— Мы не колотим судей… — в бесконечных «он» Шон запутался, поэтому на всякий случай добавил: — и игроков тоже. Ни во время матча, ни после него. Даже если они не правы.

Зубная фея перестала дрыгать ногой.

— Как? Совсем?

— Совсем.

— А справедливость?

Шон пожал плечами.

— Ну, может, тогда… — Фея задумалась. — Вывалять в дегте и перьях? Нам рассказывали, что…

— Нельзя.

— Или посадить в бочку и сбросить в Темзу. Я читала…

— И это нельзя.

— А…

— Боюсь, это тоже уже не используется.

Центральная тетушка О’Брайен укоризненно посмотрела на Шона и закрыла рот.

— Фоморье отродье! — Фея вытерла нос тыльной стороной ладони и сплюнула. — Все время из головы вылетает, что вы теперь цивилизованные.

_— Мы цивилизованные люди. — Шону начинало казаться, что он повторяет эту фразу в тысячный раз. — У снукеристов есть палки, они называются кии, и мы не «тыкаем» ими друг в друга. И в качестве трофеев за победу, — он кивнул на ряд кубков, стоящих на каминной полке, — мы получаем не черепа соперников. Из них невозможно «наковырять зубов», даже если я выиграю следующий турнир._

_— А что за лажу нам тогда в лагере рассказывали? — удивилась зубная фея._

_— Это не «лажа», — сухо ответил Шон. — Это формы состязаний, которые утратили актуальность несколько сотен лет назад._

_— Несколько сотен? Вот старая кошелка! А говорила, что ей только-только двести стукнет. Старая кошелка — это наша леди Аделиза, — пояснила фея. — Она рассказывает, как у вас тут все устроено. Говорит, все у вас испортилось. Вот раньше зубным феям раздолье было. Налоговой не было, про подарки никто из людей и не заикался. А зубы у вас вываливались дюжинами, хоть с мешком приходи собирай, на всех хватало. Особенно на этих ваших турнирах. — Фея покосилась на Шона. — А это точно-точно совсем другие турниры были?_

_— Совершенно точно._

_— Это ж надо было так промазать с выбором спорта… — вздохнула фея и замолчала._

_Выражение лица у нее стало немного мечтательным. Возможно, она думала о благословенных временах молодости неведомой леди Аделизы, когда самым популярным лекарством у людей была не помогающая от кариеса молитва._

_— А в каком лагере вы были? — спросил, наконец, Шон. Как вежливый хозяин он должен был поддерживать разговор с гостем._

_— Да для тех, кто после школы в университет с первого раза поступить не смог. Нас там «подтягивают» и «вытягивают». Что мы им, груз какой-то, чтобы нас тянуть. Учили бы лучше! Вон сколько чуши нарассказывали, а ты теперь сиди и думай, что делать дальше, раз все не так, — фея пнула ногой воздух._

_Господь всеблагой и всемилостивый! Подросток._

_Шон научился общаться с детьми лишь благодаря собственному ребенку. Как общаться с подростками, он надеялся понять за следующие восемь лет, которые понадобятся его сыну, чтобы достичь этой благословенной поры._

_— То есть вы только закончили школу, — зачем-то уточнил он и сразу понял, что оплошал. Зубная фея набычилась._

_— И что с того? Я зубная фея от рождения. Мне и университет не нужен. В жизни бы туда не пошла, если бы дед не хотел. Я вообще хоть завтра могу начать работать!_

_Шон не считал себя снобом. Он сам получил домашнее образование и никогда не судил о людях по диплому. Однако сейчас ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы к человеческим детям прилетали только те феи, которые окончили все, сколько бы их там ни было, курсы фейского зубного университета._

_— Мне кажется ваш дедушка хочет для вас только самого лучшего, — дипломатично сказал он._

_— Ну да, — зубная фея расслабилась. — Ладно, ты иди своими делами занимайся, а я тут пока пошуршу._

_Пока фея «шуршала» в планшете, Шон решил позвонить специалистам. Из-за своей оторванности от волшебного сообщества он боялся упустить из виду какие-то тонкости межвидовых отношений._

_Дэвис ответил после пятого гудка._

_— Стив, а мы спорим с волшебными существами?_

_Кто-то несколько раз крякнул. Что-то зазвенело и заплескалось._

_— Я на рыбалке, — объяснил Дэвис и ответил на вопрос: — Мы их любим._

_— Но мы с ними спорим?_

_— Смотря с кем._

_— Хирн с гоблинами торговался, когда Стива умыкнули, — послышался издалека голос, заглушивший кряканье._

_— Я на рыбалке с Пэрротом, — объяснил Дэвис и замолк._

_Шон поблагодарил и повесил трубку. Вежливые люди не давали прямого ответа на вопросы лишь в том случае, если не хотели расстроить собеседника. Дэвис был, без сомнения, вежливым человеком. А его самого определенно мог расстроить ответ «нет»._

_Он посмотрел на зубную фею. Она, сложив руки на груди, выглядывала из-за планшета._

_«Мы с ними не спорим, мы их любим» — повторил он про себя._

_— Нашли что-нибудь?_

В перерыве футбольного матча зубная фея подлетела к Шону

— Слушай, игра, конечно, супер. Судья только слепошарый, но игра супер. Но когда они начнут?.. — Она сделала кик ногой. — Я в видео видела. У вас так принято.

— То видео было про настоящий футбольный матч, — ступил Шон на тонкий лед неприятных объяснений.

— Ну так а это что, понарошку? Мяч есть, футболисты есть, судья… Он, конечно, первый раз в жизни правила увидел, но свисток ему дали, значит, судья…

— Это футбольный матч между снукеристами.

Видя, что фея не понимает, Шон попытался помочь себе руками.

— То был матч между настоящими футболистами, которым платят за то, чтобы они играли в футбол. — Его правая рука пошла вниз, словно он держал в ней что-то весомое и значительное. — А это матч между снукеристами. — Его левая рука поднялась вверх, словно лежащее на ней было таким несерьезным и легкомысленным, что его и в расчет принимать не стоило. — Мы друг с другом соревнуемся по-настоящему совсем в другом месте. А здесь мы отдыхаем, сохраняя глубокое взаимное уважение друг к другу…

Увидев, как лишившийся мяча Магвайр подскочил к Аллену и взял того за грудки. Шон поморщился и из любви к истине поправился:

— Почти всегда сохраняя глубокое взаимное уважение друг к другу.

— Все-таки не хватает твоему снукеру огонька, — критически заметила фея. — Вон леди Аделиза говорила, что в ее юности у вас ни один праздник без драки не обходился. Зубы летели дождем. В одну сторону, в другую, в одну…

Шон развел руками, показывая, что ничего не может сделать.

— И что, совсем-совсем не? — помрачневшая фея опять сделала кик ногой.

«Не спорим, а любим», — пронеслось у Шона в голове.

— Разве что случайно.

— А, то есть надежда все-таки есть. — Зубная фея повеселела и снова уселась на свое место.

Шон навел бинокль на тетушек О’Брайен. Старухи о чем-то живо беседовали, но орать пока не собирались. Он покосился на зубную фею. Интересно, заорут ли они, если сказать, что по части потери зубов у футбола с огоньком все тоже довольно посредственно.

_Почему, ну почему дети с такой безошибочной точностью находят в интернете именно то, что взрослым хотелось бы от них скрыть?_

_— Во, смотри какой класс! — Зубная фея потрясала перед ним планшетом. Планшет, слишком тяжелый для нее, медленно качался из стороны в сторону, и Шон поспешил подхватить его снизу. Фея сразу же метнулась к экрану. — Нет, ты видишь? Видишь? То, что нужно! Самый смак._

_На экране в видео под названием «Чудовищные фолы в футболе» неизвестный Шону игрок из китайской лиги в прыжке заезжал ногой по челюсти соперника._

_— Смотри, тут еще есть!_

_Едва увидев Шмейхеля **[1]**, Шон выключил планшет. Какими бы подробными ни были рассказы этой леди Аделизы о временах ее веселой молодости, некоторые вещи иллюстрировать ни к чему. _

_— Ты чего?_

_— Там зубы остались целы, — коротко ответил он._

_— А-а-а, — Фея потеряла к видео интерес. — Не, тогда не покатит. В общем, так, — вернулась она к своей идее, — нам нужен футбольный матч. Правила я почитала, ничего сложного там нет, мяч я у тебя в доме видела, на турнир вас приезжает много. Короче, тащи их всех на матч, а там по зубу с каждого, и я долги деда полностью закрою. Лады?_

_«Не спорим, а любим»_

_— Хорошо, футбольный матч я организую._

_Снукеристы откликнулись на идею с неожиданным азартом. Они соглашались, спрашивали своих приятелей, а те потом звонили уточнить, осталось ли место в командах. Зубная фея потирала руки и считала потенциально выбитые зубы. Шон пытался придумать план «Б»._

— Марк, вперед! Пошел, пошел! Да!

Кинг бежал вперед, обводя соперников и, казалось, уже прорвался к воротам, как вдруг сзади в него врезался Стивенс. Кинг рухнул на землю, сверху на него свалился мчавшийся на перехват Магвайр.

— Да-а! — закричала торжествующе зубная фея. Все новые и новые снукеристы лезли в эту кучу малу, и уже непонятно было, кто помогает, кто выясняет отношения, а кого туда просто втоптали. — Да! Да! Да-а-а!

Шон навел бинокль на тетушек О’Брайен. Левая тетушка с подозрительной задумчивостью смотрела на эту человеческую свалку. Сердце Шона екнуло.

Волновался он зря.

— Кинг сломал только палец на ноге. Остальные без травм.

Зубная фея уже успела слетать на рентген и теперь была совершенно раздавлена. Шон поставил на подоконник закрытый стаканчик с теплым чаем. Он не знал, болеют ли волшебные существа простудами, но больничный кондиционер работал просто немилосердно. На таком холоде можно подхватить какой угодно бронхит, будь ты хоть феей, хоть фейри, хоть самим Кухулином. Фея с благодарностью кивнула, и уселась сверху на крышку.

— Ну что за невезуха! — пробормотала она, обхватив себя руками.

— У вас есть еще какой-нибудь план?

— Нету у меня плана.

— А ваш дедушка не может еще немного подождать?

Фея бросила на Шона тоскливый взгляд.

— Посадят. У нас за отсутствие зубов строго наказывают. Растрата подарков и все такое. Даже на возраст не посмотрят, в долговую тюрьму посадят, пока до последнего долгового зуба не рассчитается. А для зубной феи отсидка — это полный конец. Кто потом его к детям подпустит? А он настоящий зубной фей, ну и что, что мужчина! Его, если хочешь знать, дети просто обожали!

Фея вытерла лицо кулаком. Крылья ее поникли, боевой напор уступил место унынию. Шон переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, как полагается правильно утешать четырехдюймовое создание. Жаль, что он действительно не знал, где достать мешочек выпавших зубов, снукер все-таки не бокс…

— Подожди-ка! — Шон стремительно присел на корточки, фея подняла голову. — Я, кажется, знаю, кто нам может помочь.

«Сравнительно цивилизованным способом».

Шон, как и многие снукеристы, не был маленьким, но, чтобы посмотреть Эдди Хирну в глаза, приходилось запрокидывать голову. Самый влиятельный боксерский промоутер Британии помочь согласился сразу же и теперь щурил лисьи глаза, терпеливо кивая после каждого наставления.

— Не знакомь ее с сомнительными типами.

— Одну не оставляй.

— И пусть это будет место поприличнее.

Как может быть место, где проводятся нелегальные боксерские бои, быть «поприличнее» Шон старался не думать. Почему это обязательно должны оказаться нелегальные бои, он тоже до конца не понимал. В его голове просто сошелся паззл: Эдди Хирн имеет дело с боксерами, в боксе бьют по челюсти, в профессиональном боксе слишком надежная экипировка, значит, нужно что-то непрофессиональное, а значит, это будут нелегальные бои, кровь изо рта и зубы во все стороны. Как раз то, что нужно зубной фее… И совершенно неприемлемо для подростка любого расового вида!

— И пусть пройдет все как можно быстрее, — наконец искренне пожелал им всем Шон.

Эдди Хирн снова кивнул и подмигнул фее.

— Значит, срочно?

— Очень-очень! — Ее крылышки взволнованно затрепыхались, и она сжала кулачки.

***

Фея по-прежнему была в своих штанах хаки и черной майке, только теперь по ее лицу были размазаны синие и красные полосы.

— Я их получила, получила!!! И дедушка — снова сертифицированный зубной фей, — она сделала вираж, — пусть выкусят!

— Вы были на нелегальных боях? — Не то чтобы Шон не доверял Эдди Хирну, но нанесенный подростковой психике ущерб предпочитал проверить сам.

— Нет, — искренне удивилась фея.

— На боксе?

— Не-а. Эдди сказал, что там тоже разве что случайно. Он повел меня на тренировку юных хоккеистов!

— Хоккеистов? — в свою очередь удивился Шон. — Там же дети просто катаются на коньках, с клюшками… шайбой…

Знания про хоккей у него были весьма приблизительными.

— О! Так ты не видел?! — фея в экстазе закатила глаза. — Ты бы видел! Он в борт так — хрясь! И шести зубов нету. И он так поднимается и обратно! А еще один… он со всей дури в борт бабах — и трех зубов нету! А потом он на него клюшкой!.. А он в ответ!.. Шон, это круть! Вот это спорт для настоящих зубных фей!

— Похоже на то, — сдержанно согласился тот.

И дал себе слово, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не отдаст своего сына в хоккей.

[1] Речь идет о травме Дэвида Басста в 1996 г. Травма считается самой страшной в истории британского футбола. Чтобы дать примерное представление о серьезности вопроса: газон у ворот еще десять минут отмывали от крови после того, как Басста унесли на носилках. Басст пережил 26 операций. Шмейхель, который вблизи видел, как эту травму наносили, потом лечился от ПТСР.


End file.
